Stay With Me
by Tigersflame
Summary: Lily and Miley have been dating for awhile now. But what happens when one thing can destory that? One-Shot


**I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, it would be Liley all the way!!!!!**

Stay With Me

Lily's POV

"No," I whispered shaking my head.

"Lily," My mom said taking a step towards me. "Please, understand that this is important. Lily I'm sorry but we have to. Please."

I backed away when she reached out to touch me, causing her to pull her hand back with a hurt expression on her face. It pained me to do that but I couldn't help it, as I looked out my window. How could she? How the hell could she? After everything that happened, now she wants to do this? I stared out the window so I wouldn't have to look at her. I heard her sigh, muttering another apology before exiting my room and closing the door.

I heard her pause before going downstairs, I could feel tears starting to form but I forced them back. I didn't need them, because I wasn't going. I'm not leaving Malibu. I'm not leaving the beach. I'm not leaving the sun. I'm not leaving my school. I'm not leaving my friends. I'm not leaving, the love of my life. My eyes widened, "Fuck," I whispered, I hadn't even thought of her. The tears came back and this time I was helpless to stop them.

Miley…

She was going to make me leave Miley, I couldn't. There's no way I could. Not now, not when I know she loves me too. My hands curled into fists as I punched my wall, in anger and frustration. "Damn it." I cursed, ignoring the pain that ripped through my hand making pulse. What was I going to tell her? What the hell am I going to tell her? Fuck. Fuck. "Fuck!" I shouted angrily. The tears now blinding me as I collapsed on the floor.

I have to see her. I needed to see her, NOW!

Pulling myself together, I wiped away my tears as I stood. My body was shaking, but I ignored it, opening my door I walked down the hallway before going down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I could hear my mother talking on the phone to someone, her voice sounding as though she was close to crying. I felt a slight pain in my heart but I kept walking out the front door and down the street.

It wasn't long until I came in sight of the Stewart House; I walked up the porch something I usually didn't do. Normally when I wasn't with anyone and I was going to the Stewart house, I would ride my skateboard, doing my famous 'Lily landing'. This meant me calling ahead before I hit the door and skateboarding right into the house and scaring the shit out of Jackson and sometimes Miley.

But I didn't feel like doing that today, even if I had my skateboard. Right now I just felt numb, like I caught a large wave only to wipe out and dragged underwater. Minus the wet clothes that was most likely what I looked like too. Because now that I was here, knowing Miley was so close I couldn't feel angry anymore, I couldn't feel anything. There was too many emotions going through me that I couldn't register any.

My body seemed to have gone on auto because I found myself on the porch of the house. My hand risen and knocking on the door, I heard somebody approaching it before they even opened it. It was Jackson, he was smiling at first but his face turned into a frown as a look of concern came over it. "Sweet Nibbles, Lily what…?" he started but I shook my head and walked past him and into the house.

I looked at the kitchen to see Miley sitting on a stool as her father; Robby was in front of her with a pot in his hand. They were looking at me worried looks on their faces, Miley had gotten off her stool and walked over to me. "Lily? What's wrong?" she asked, I just stood there as she stood in front of me. Her eyes, gorgeous blue eyes, looking me over with worry, fear and most of all love, I watched as they went from my puffy eyes to the sight of my hand.

"Babe, what happened?" She asked taking my hand gently into hers. I couldn't handle it anymore, as she opened her mouth to say something else. My head was already leaning forward, catching her lips causing her to give a muffled surprised speak. The feeling of my lips on hers, caused some of the clouding emotions to disappear. Although the rest seemed to become even more clear, but for the moment I pushed them aside focusing on the girl in front of me.

It took a few seconds before she responded letting out a low moan before kissing back. I felt the familiar shudder at the sound as my desperate kiss turned into one of hunger. I deepened it, licking her bottom lip which she granted access immediately. My tongue entered her mouth which was met quickly by hers as they fought for dominance. My won the battle as I explored her mouth greedily, addicted to her taste.

After a few minutes I felt her pull back, I let her as I watched as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes were closed and hand on her chest. I panted softly along with her but kept my eyes focused on her, my heart beat that had sped up during the kiss. Was slowly going back to normal, I watched her eyes opened. Those blue eyes darken with what I knew was want and love, "Lily," her voice was husky, her accent thicker then before. I shiver ran up and down my spine as she looked at me, I moved towards her but she placed a hand on my stomach stopping me.

"No…" she forced out sharply seeming to be talking to herself as much as to me. I waited as she closed her eyes again, visibly forcing herself to calm down before she opened them again, "Lily, please tell me what happened." She pleaded this time, her voice filled with concern and love. I wanted nothing more then to bring her close to me and kiss her, I wanted to forget, I came here because I knew that being with her did that. But I knew the risks also, I knew she'd want to know.

Suddenly I wasn't able to look at her, my eyes wondered past her towards the kitchen. My eyes widened a bit at the sight of Mr. Stewart and Jackson, I had forgotten they were there. Both still had the worried looks on their faces. But from the bit of display they made, Jackson looked like he was ready to make a sly comment while Mr. Stewart looked slight amused and a bit surprised. I couldn't blame him, whenever Miley and I were around him. We'd usually keep the kissing to a minimum and when we did it was usually a small peck.

Yeah he would sometimes walk in on us making out. But never had we kissed like that in front of him. I avoided his eyes with a heavy blush, not only had I barged in to the house. I nearly took Miley right then and there, in front of him no lets. It was clear from that act, the moan Miley had given and the huskiness of her voice that it was a kiss that usually would lead to more. A kiss that had lead to more a few times before, but he didn't need to know that. I at least wanted to live until I reached my eighteenth birthday.

"Lily," Miley's voice was firm now. I knew I avoided the question for too long. I had to tell her now or she'd get upset with me. I sighed in defeat lifting my hand to run it through my hair but winced before I could move it an inch. It was my injured one, Miley noticed this instantly and turned around to her dad, "Daddy, where is the first aid kit?" she asked, more like demanded. She didn't even seem to be embarrassed by the display they made. Most likely wanting to know what caused it more then anything else.

"Upstairs in the bathroom, bud." He replied. Miley turned back to me.

"Go upstairs and wait in my room." She said, her eyes narrowing as if daring me to try and leave. I nodded weakly, knowing its best not mess with her when she's like this. She turned walking past the couch and up the stairs. I took a deep breath before walking up after her, I headed to her room opening the door. The room was like how it always was, everything was neat and in its place. Her bed was made and the curtains in front of the glass doors were shut. I walked over to them, using my good hand to pull it open.

The sunlight had gone down a bit I knew it would turn dark soon. I absently wondered if I should call my mom, I lowered my head in shame. I knew that it wasn't her fought that she couldn't help what happened. It was just that I couldn't handle it, the thought that I'd leave Malibu, my home for as long as I could remember. The place I learned to surfer, to skateboard, to not care what anyone thought about me. I'd miss Oliver, who had been my best friend for I don't know how long. I'd miss the school even though I'd complain about it most of the time. But most importantly.

I turned myself sideways look at the room, my eyes glazing at everything. I'd miss Miley. My best friend turned lover. Fear suddenly gripped me, how was I going to tell her. How would she react? Would she hate me? My hand tightened on the curtains, my knuckles turning white and my sight fell to the tan carpet. What was going to happen to us? Would that kiss be our final one? Would she find someone else like Jake to replace me? Would she never want to see me again because I broke her heart?

"Lily?" My head snapped up, Miley was standing at the doorway. She was holding a white box with a red cross on it. She motioned for me to sit on the bed, I let go of the curtain, flexing my tighten hand before walking over and sitting on her bed which she sat on as well. Her back was to the pillows as she sat the box beside her before taking my hand into her lap, "This might hurt," she muttered after making sure I didn't have any open wounds. She took out some bandages with one hand and holding mine with her other.

I held my breath waiting for the pain that she mentioned and sure enough, she took my hand and started to wrap it. I hissed in pain as she did so but I didn't move it. I knew that it needed to be done. I focused instead on her. Her eyes were on my hand but I could that it was all she was focused on. She was worried about what I was going to tell her. It was clear in the way she bit her bottom lip. Something she always does when she's nervous. It left me wondering once again how I was going to handle this. Miley has always been my rock as much as I'm hers, but this it can end it. It can end everything. "Lily?" She asked, I didn't even realize my hand was done. Her eyes were now focused on me, "What's going on? What happened?"

"I…my mom, her got a promotion." I said.

"That's great!" Miley said with a smile before it turned into a frown, "But why…"

"New York," I said, seeing her confused look. I continued, "They are sending her to New York, we…we're moving to New York."

Silence fell over us. Suddenly I heard soft sniffling, I had turned my head when I was talking but at that sound I immediately turned back. Just like I had thought, Miley was crying silent tears making their way down her cheeks. I moved closer and took her into my arms, she leaned into as she cried into my neck. I felt my heart breaking at the sound, tears filling my eyes before I blinked them back, I couldn't cry now. I had to comfort her. I felt movement coming from her as she shook her head.

"They can't." she whispered, her voice cracking from the tears, "They can't do this, they can't separate us."

"Miley," I whispered.

"They can't." she clinging onto me like her life depended on it. I held her as she continued to cry herself to sleep. I leaned her back on the bed, and place the covers over her. Kissing her forehead I stood from the bed. I couldn't stay here tonight, I had to pack. I felt tears come once more as I looked at her beautiful form. With one last glance I turned towards the door, opening it and heading downstairs. I could smell Mr. Stewarts cooking and I could hear him and Jackson talking, when I came into view it stopped.

"You staying for dinner?" Mr. Stewart asked confused. I knew he was because I usually did stay whenever he cook. But right now I couldn't handle being in this house. I couldn't handle knowing what I would soon be forced to leave behind. I shook my head before heading out the door, I needed to stop by Oliver's before I went home. Part of me just wanted to call the boy and tell him but I knew I couldn't.

After all, we were leaving tonight.

-----

Miley's POV

Three months…

That's how long its been, three months since we last kissed. Three months since we spent a night together and three months since she told me the news. And for three months, I became an empty shell of my former self. Day by day I would get up, go to school, come home and go to bed while crying myself to sleep. I heard Jackson once saying that the last time he saw me like this was when mom died. I knew they were worried, everyone was even Ashley and Amber had stopped their usual taunts and left me alone.

That was after Oliver had shouted at them, something I've never seen Oliver do before. He had taken it hard as well, I could tell he really missed her too. He wasn't his usual goofy self, it was at those times that I realized how close they had been. They had been together so long, friends since they went to school. Oliver had lost his sister and I have lost my love. Lost really wasn't the word for it since she was still alive but it seemed to bring even more pain knowing she was still there and yet still out of reach.

I found myself at times just thinking about us. When were first gotten together, after she had comforted me because of a break up. How we spent our movie nights even before we'd gotten together, I would always find myself in her arms. I remember the way her lips curled into a smirk while her eyes sparkled with mischief whenever she found something amusing or was planning something. And I remember those soft warm lips and the flames dancing in her eyes when we made love. At times when I'm lying away in bed, I could still arms around me. I could still hear her whispering in my ear.

"Miley?" I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized that I closed them. I look up to see Oliver standing in front of my desk, his eyes looking down at me sadly already knowing whom I was thinking about. It took me a moment to realize that he held something in his hands, it was my books along with his. I looked around, the classroom was empty expect for us. "Come on, it's time to go."

I sluggishly stood from my chair, reaching out and taking my books from him. We wordlessly walked out of the classroom, my eyes trained on the floor. When we finally came to a stop, I looked to see we were at my locker. I heard him say something about meeting me back here, before he started walking to his own. But my eyes locked with the locker beside mine. It had been cleaned out a month ago but it still reminded me of her. I could almost see us when we were younger, me leaning against my locker telling her to hurry up while she struggled to get her skateboard and helmet in the cramp thing.

I shook my head as I felt the feeling of tears coming; I forced my thoughts away from her. I turned to my locker, placing my books inside of it and grabbed my book bag. I placed it over my shoulders and turned around hearing footsteps, I saw Oliver coming and we both walked out of the building together and towards our homes. We walked together for a minute before Oliver gave me a hug and told me goodbye before heading down a different street. I kept walking arriving at my house. My dad was already there sitting on the couch, I muttered a hello before retreating to my room.

A few hours later, I heard Jackson knocking on my door telling me dinner was ready. I got up and downstairs not wanted them to feel even more worried then they already were. Just as I reached the bottom step the door bell rang, I looked at the kitchen to see my dad and Jackson looking at each other wondering who it could be, it was clear that this guest was unexpected. I walked towards the door, unlocking and opened it.

I froze.

There she was. Standing there in the heavy rain was Lily, the girl my heart belongs to. "Miley," she whispered, before she could say anything else. My shock wore off and I throw my arms around her shoulders, and before we knew it we were kissing. It was almost like three months ago, with the kiss she had given me but this time I was the desperate one. I needed to taste her, I needed touch her, I needed to make sure this was real and my head wasn't planning tricks on me.

I felt her response to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my waist. My hands have already sunk into the damp blond hair. We soon broke apart as air became a problem. But even as we pulled apart I still kept my arms around her making sure she didn't pull away. I looked into her eyes, "I missed you so much," I whispered to her. She moved a hand to touch my face, her thumb wiping away a tear that I didn't even know I had let out. She leaned her forehead on mine.

"I missed you too," she said. "More then you'll ever know."

"Miley?" called my dad. His voice full of concern, I realized that they couldn't see Lily as it was too dark and plus with the rain it would make it hard to see who I was with. I slowly released her shoulders before grabbing her hand, I muttered for her to come in but she shook her head.

"I'm not suppose to be here." Said Lily.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking into her eyes. She shook her head, this time my dad called again I could hear someone coming towards the door. I pulled her hand again and this time she walked inside. Daddy and Jackson stopped there movements to door the as they looked at her, shocked before Jackson broke out into a smile.

"Welcome back, Truscott." He said jokingly. I smiled at him before I turned to dad who was staring at Lily with an unreadable expression on his face. I frowned, not understanding what was going on. Jackson seemed to realize as well as he looked between the two curiously. I was glad that I wasn't the only one left out of the loop.

"You ran didn't," Dad stated to Lily, I felt her tighten her hand in mind.

"I couldn't do it Mr. S." she said, her voice sounding broke, "I couldn't like without, Miley."

Dad sighed, shaking his head.

"What's going on?" asked Jackson looking between dad and Lily, like I was.

"My mom's still in New York," Lily said looking at me, knowing I wanted to know what as happening too, "She doesn't know I'm here."

Both mine and Jackson's eyes widened.

"We have to call you're mom," started Dad,

"NO!" I shouted turning to him, I didn't want her to leave. Not again. Not now that she risked so much. Now that we are together again.

"Bud, we have to tell her," He started again but this time the phone rang cutting him off. He sighed taking the phone, his eyes widened slight glancing at Lily. "Yeah, yeah, she's here…" he said into the phone. He nodded for a minute before smiling. "Yeah, I think that would be best then." He said after a minute before motioning for Lily to get the phone. She squeezed my hand once before releasing it. As she took the phone, I stared at her for a moment as her lips suddenly curled into a smile and soon hanged up looking directly at me.

"Lily?" I asked, walking towards her. She looked at me before glancing at my dad, I saw give a nod. She looked back at me. Those next words, she said. Caused several reactions, for Jackson to let out a large whoop, my dad to smile like crazy and us to celebrate that night into early in the next morning. Because neither of us needed to get up early since there was no school tomorrow and we didn't need to drive her to the airport or anything.

And what were those words?

They were:

"_Miles, I'm staying. _


End file.
